Forgiveness
by TigressPL
Summary: When an old enemy comes back from exile, forgiveness is what everybody wants. But will they receive it? May contain pretty harsh scenes.
1. Look who's back

**Author's Notes:**

I have already written several stories, parodying the wonderful universe created by teatrthgrrl, so time finally came that I am to write a serious one. As far as the commission went, it was to be "a story focused on T and Gituku" (both being tearthgrrl's original characters), how it will turn out - you shall see.

**Important**: it's good to have read any tearthgrrl's story before giving this one a try, so if you hadn't done it yet, go to her profile and enjoy some of the best TLK pieces ever written ;) After that's done with (perfectly, after reading "All Switched Up!"), you are very welcome to enjoy this story too. There may be minor references to her other stories, most notably "A Trio's Eye View", but it isn't necessary to have read them before this - though it's certainly worth it!

Practically all the OCs used belong to tearthgrrl, should I introduce anybody of my own, I'll let you know.

Enjoy!

* * *

It was a hot, arid day in the Serengeti, and nothing seemed out of place. The sun was shining unmercifully, trying to fry anybody stupid enough to leave the soothing shadows. Lions were lying lazily at Priderock, herds were grazing peacefully at the plains and hyenas were laughing happily in their graveyard abode. For someone who had missed the last part of this terrain's history, however, it might have looked weird that none of the hyenas wandered around their land, looking for carcasses or bones with any muzzle left inside. Instead, many of them enjoyed themselves while eating fresh, juicy meat of recently hunted prey.

It was possible thanks to an alliance made between the two major predator races a few months ago – since the battle at Priderock, where united forces of lions and hyenas fought off an interspecies mutiny, many things had changed, mostly for the hyenas. They were now allowed to freely hunt and roam in the Pridelands, they were even invited to stay in them. After some time spent on the ever-green plains though, hyenas had discovered several advantages of living on their own land and returned to the graveyard. Still, with the privileges given to them, most families chose new homes, closer to the once so deterred border.

Somewhere among the piles of waste – rotting ever more often, which gave hope for grass to grow in the place it wasn't seen in for ages – a large elephant skull stood, occupied by the clan's leaders.

"Man, it's just like the old times," Banzai stated, lying on the ground with a content smile.

"Only better," Shenzi added, looking at a fresh carcass they had hunted for dinner.

Ed laughed happily, expressing his joy in the only way he could.

"If only my mother knew I'm going to rule this clan under such circumstances…"

"She would be extremely proud of you," Banzai assured her.

"I know, I just wish she could see it," Shenzi sighed. "I mean, think of it: all this time she risked her life and lives of many other clan members just to be able to feed everybody. And now, we got even more than we asked for."

"Well, she's probably rejoicing somewhere… wherever hyenas' spirits rest."

Shenzi looked as though she wanted to make a comment about Banzai's philosophy, but she let it go.

"Anyway, where's T?" she asked.

A semi-articulated answer followed, soon to be translated by Banzai:

"Ed says she went to visit Abeni and Kamau."

"Well, what are you up to, boys?" Shenzi asked.

"Dunno… we could walk up there too."

"Why not?" she agreed. "And they shouldn't mind either."

Ed laughed gleefully and ran out of the skull, waiting for his friends outside. They soon joined him and settled out to the nearby destination.

"Ever since we were allowed into those Pridelands, it's not a problem to visit anyone anytime," Banzai said, remembering the distance he had to cover as a cub anytime he decided to visit Shenzi… which meant practically every day.

"Yeah, but it has its faults too. We used ta have far more privacy," Shenzi replied dryly.

Ed babbled out a question.

"But we have our differences too, Ed," Banzai answered. "Not everybody likes to hang out with 'is new neighbors."

"Don't even tell me 'buot it," Shenzi sighed. "It's like every day I hafta solve such problems: he's eavesdropping, she's too loud, do something about the way they raise their children…"

"Yeah, and who causes most problems? Our ol' pal's fabulous old man, Gituku senior," he added.

Ed cut in with a series of incomprehensive sounds.

"He's right," Shenzi said without waiting for a translation, having understood Ed's tone. "You're listening to your hate more than to all those folks visiting us. This guy's as peaceful as a lamb when compared to those morons who landed right next to Maumbu's den," at that mention, Ed growled with contempt. "Or that family which settled practically in the Pridelands, ugh. They've came once to complain about the lions roaring too loud."

"I bet they came back home with another number of teeth," Banzai snickered.

"You bet, honey. Though Gituku's father also is a pain in the neck, and he keeps on repeating he's going to leave this place if he's not left in peace."

"Well, I'd like to see it. I mean, the guy's so obese he'll sooner rest in peace than climb a mild hill," Banzai added.

"Yeah, he would have to be rolled onto it!" Shenzi said, making the trio burst with laughter.

Ed pointed something after they covered another few steps and cackled excitedly.

"Yes, we're here," Shenzi confirmed. "Abeni! Kamau! You won't mind us visiting, will ya?" she asked, entering the den first. Sitting inside were three hyenas – two females and a male. Two of them were Abeni and Kamau, a couple of silent, calm hyenas having a certain backstory with the trio. The third was T, the latest addition to the trio – a slightly younger hyena of almost exact appearance and attitude as Shenzi.

"I don't think you expect me to answer," Kamau said, seeing her. He showed little emotion, but since he did so only on special occasions, it couldn't have been taken as an offence.

"Make yourself comfortable," Abeni invited, seeing Banzai and Ed getting inside after Shenzi. Ed waved his paw and eagerly took a place next to Shenzi, who had already sat near T. Banzai growled quietly, seeing Shenzi between the other two, but he faked a smile and took a place next to Ed.

"So, uh… where were we?" T asked.

"I believe that topic is not to be discussed in such company," Kamau replied mysteriously.

"Hey, whatever you can tell T, you ca-" Banzai started, but was cut off, as Shenzi "accidentally" pushed Ed into him, making the two males slam their heads.

"I understand," she told the quiet duo, confusing Banzai to no end. "Quite nice place you've found yourselves."

Banzai's head started to hurt and it wasn't from the impact with Ed's. Seeing Shenzi give up on a topic was as unusual as meeting a living elephant inside the borders of the graveyard. Only after looking past her did it hit him: T! Shenzi was going to extract everything from her, as usually, saving her strength by pretending to the hosts that she didn't care.

"It's pleasant, indeed," Abeni agreed.

"And the neighbors are as decent as one could only ask for," Kamau supported her.

"Do I wish I could hear this more often," Shenzi said yearningly.

"I see you're really inseparable, then?" Kamau remarked, looking at the whole four of them.

"You could say that," T laughed. "Don't you miss your old kith?" she asked after a while.

The trio cringed mentally, remembering Gituku, Monifa and Bujune, but Abeni and Kamau didn't look offended.

"A bit," Abeni said.

"What?" Shenzi and Banzai burst out almost simultaneously.

"Well, you didn't know them from the other side, always too occupied with jumping at each other's throats to notice their personalities," Kamau pointed out.

"And Monifa could be a real friend when times were tough," Abeni said. Kamau nodded, confirming the same about Gituku.

"Whoa, whoa!" Banzai cut in. "Next thing we know, you're gonna say Bujune had an artistic soul!"

Ed added something and both males erupted with laughter.

"He was very humble and honest," Abeni advocated her long-gone friend.

"Excuse me for a moment," Kamau suddenly said, getting up.

"Did I tell you about the time Bujune stood up to Gituku to protect some kids Gituku was picking at?" Abeni asked.

"Sorry, I'm not a fan of fairy tales," Banzai countered.

"Why, it's true. It was-" she was interrupted as Kamau returned.

"There's something odd going on in front of your skull, Shenzi," he said and soon the whole six was out, headed to the trio's home.

Shenzi was almost running, trying to save some dignity though she restrained herself from it. The others were hot on her heels, curious what was going on but smarter than to try and hasten Shenzi. No one said anything, too focused on the destination to do so.

They noticed a crowd gathered in front of the trio's place from afar. There were some loud quarrels and much growling going on, making everything incomprehensible from the distance. Soon though, they reached the commotion and Shenzi tried to poke her head inside to see what was this all about… nobody seemed to notice her, however.

"Ok then," she said quietly, then suddenly started to yell. "MOVE YA SORRY HIDES OR I'LL HAVE THEM REMOVED!"

Many heads turned her way and soon all the hyenas moved back, creating a path into the centre for their leader, thus making visible the reason they were amassed here.

The whole newly arrived six almost choked on their tongues.

* * *

After a moment of shock, five voices said almost concurrently: "GITUKU!"

There he was, standing in the middle of angered crowd, smiling cockily as though he still were the same teenager that had just pulled out a prank against them. He looked much leaner than they remembered him – and that meant something, since habitants of the graveyard rarely had much fat on them before the alliance was made – and Gituku spent whole this time in exile.

"Why, who is-" he started, but was immediately cut short by Shenzi.

"Enough'a this! I dunno why'd you come, but it's enough fah me you're here. Does anyone here have a wish of settling his matters with our… old friend?" she asked, almost spitting the last two words.

A choir of growls and screams followed, but one of them was louder and filled with more emotion than others.

"HE'S MINE!" Banzai yelled. "You have to give him to me, Shenzi, you know how long I've been waiting for this!"

Normally, he would get whacked in the head and lectured for speaking to her in such tone, but now Shenzi knew better than to vex Banzai further. In his current state of blind rage he could as well turn against her, should she disagree. She nodded her head, allowing Banzai to begin whatever he planned.

The furious male lowered his head with a growl that made all the hyenas back up a little, even though they knew it wasn't directed at them.

"STOP!" someone screamed and put themselves in Banzai's way, astonishing everybody.

"Move or I'll rip through you!" he threatened, too blinded with rage to notice who stood before him.

"No," the blocker repeated.

"NO!" Shenzi yelled, seeing Banzai slowly raising a paw against T, who placed herself in the only spot she shouldn't have. "Grab 'im, now!" she commanded nobody in particular.

No one wanted to stand against Banzai's rage, but when the alternative was the matriarch's fury… Soon Banzai was dragged away, screaming, kicking, clawing and biting several males that were trying to hold him.

"Well, who should I thank for-" Gituku began, interrupted by Shenzi again.

"SHUT UP!" she calmed down a bit before turning to T and asking angrily: "What's gotten inta your head, girl! you want to get yourself killed for that bloody bastard?"

"Everybody deserves a second chance," T stated sturdily.

"Not him," Shenzi snarled.

"Why? Because of the mutiny?" T wasn't going to give up easily. "Then why hadn't you had Abeni and Kamau killed?"

"Don't you question my decisions-" Shenzi started, but T seemed to have forgotten every rule of speaking with her matriarch and bluntly cut in.

"I am not. All I'm saying is Gituku deserves a second chance as much as everybody else."

Instead of replying, Shenzi turned to the said male.

"Why did you come here?" she demanded.

"Seeking forgiveness and peaceful life, having learnt my lesson in-"

"That's enough," Shenzi cut him short. "Why should I believe you?"

"I haven't sneaked in as to try and kill somebody, rather than that I'm here, completely in your power," he responded.

"You have a point. Where's Monifa?" she asked suddenly.

"Dead," Gituku didn't even try to fake sadness, but Shenzi never expected him to.

Shenzi looked at T, then at Gituku, finally at T again. She sighed, prior to saying:

"Fine. But you are responsible for anything he does, T. And you," she turned to Gituku with unconcealed disgust, "if you try anything funny, no one's going to hold Banzai short. Until then… you are allowed to settle back in the graveyard."

"NOOO!" a mighty scream came from the direction Banzai was dragged away in. Everybody turned to see him tearing out from the grip of several strong males and rushing towards the group.

Only meters left between him and Gituku, he smiled sadistically, seeing nothing but his childhood enemy. Suddenly though, his vision blurred and quickly fade to black.

Dozens of eyes widened in shock, looking at the matriarch who had just knocked out her best friend with a single, well-placed blow.

"I'm sorry, Banzai," she said quietly. "But you're not gonna question my decisions either."

"Okay everybody, the meeting's finished!" she announced. Though reluctantly, all the hyenas scattered, rarely wasting an occasion to throw Gituku a murderous glare. no one said anything but Shenzi knew there are going to be numerous complaints about her decision, silently asking that Gituku does anything against the rules and fast, so that she could throw him out and get it over with.

At the moment, though, she focused on closer problems and with Ed's help dragged Banzai into their skull. Once he woke, a mighty quarrel was bound to arise and she decided to prepare herself for it.

"I uh… I guess I'll see you guys later," T said to Abeni and Kamau, who looked at her strangely, before nodding quietly and leaving towards their home.

T returned inside – and before the couple quit hearing range, they were forced to listen several hardly silent remarks made by Shenzi.

"Poor soul," Abeni sighed, hearing one especially harsh comment from the trio's skull.

"But she should've seen that coming… standing up for Gituku?" Kamau replied.

"Not without a reason they say she has a golden heart," Abeni said.

"I know, but… I wouldn't say a word for him, save alone risk Banzai's wrath by doing so. And T, knowing him only for several days before the mutiny…" he shivered from the very memory.

"There's more to that girl than everybody sees," Abeni agreed.

They fell silent and haven't said a word before they reached their den. Once there, Abeni entered inside first… and froze, astounded. Kamau, a little worried about her, came in quickly and understood her reaction immediately.

Lying in the middle of their den was Gituku, smiling with his famous smile, that made almost everybody uneasy. He looked at the expressions of fear and surprise visible at his old friends' faces and laughed aloud.

"To see that you dropped your stony faces for me… Who would have guessed!"

"What are you doing here, Gituku?" Kamau asked.

"And how did you know where we live?" Abeni joined him.

"Just came in to visit my old friends, it's only natural, right? And as for the second question… You always had your secrets, let me have mine," he answered, sitting up. "Have a seat, please."

Without a comment of this not being Gituku's house the two sat down near the entrance.

"So," he said in a conversional tone, "I see you're not half dead despite the mutiny you've taken part in, huh?"

"Neither are you, though your faults were far greater," Abeni said, annoyed. Neither she, nor Kamau liked to be reminded of the times they stood against their leaders.

"So I guess we still have much in common," he smirked. "Say, relationship with our leaders?"

"We're loyal to Shenzi," Kamau answered dryly. "If so are you, it's only a reason to be glad."

"What did she do to buy you?" Gituku asked crossly.

"It's rather a matter of what you had done and what she hadn't," Kamau replied. "Even though we joined your bloody mutiny, she spared our lives."

"She gave as a second chance, just like she did with you," Abeni added.

"So I see you're happy on your newly changed side, very well. That's all I wanted to know," with that said, he stood up and went towards the entrance.

"Gituku," Kamau said hardly, "don't try anything stupid. I know you better than anyone else and already I don't like what I'm seeing."

"Kamau, my old ex-friend," Gituku responded, never turning around, "take my good advice and keep out of this."

He made another few steps and once he was almost out, he turned his head and grinned evilly.

"Or Abeni will meet Monifa sooner than it was originally planned," he laughed and went away.

"GITUKU!" Kamau yelled, but the cocky male wouldn't turn back.

"Don't worry," he said to Abeni, nuzzling her. "I won't let it happen."

"What hell is going to unleash here, Kamau?" Abeni said softly, though her voice shook a little from fear. "And only because of T's compassion," she sighed.

"I know it's wrong, but I wish he died… either at that dreadful battle or today," Kamau confirmed. "But don't you worry, he's alone this time, no one will ally with the infamous traitor. And I certainly won't let him hurt you."

"Still," Abeni said after they shared a loving nuzzle, "Gituku has his ways, he always had."

* * *

Gituku's father was lying in his den, doing nothing in particular, but being too lazy to find himself any occupation. He cursed under his breath, hearing cubs yelling in the adjacent abode. That matriarch could do nothing as it should be done, just like her mother. His son was right to have mutinied against her.

A shadow moved near the entrance, bringing unpleasant thought about the neighbors' kids spying on him again, taunting him for his age and appearance. He decided to do something about it… later.

The shadow returned, this time though, it stayed in the entrance. the sun was shining right from behind their back, making the old hyena unable to see who it was – but judging by the very size of the intruder's body, it couldn't have been the children.

"Who are you?" he demanded in a weak, elderly voice. "And what do you want?"

A powerful blow to the stomach sent shivers down his weathered spine and almost made him throw up.

"Hello, daddy," a falsely sweet voice said.

His eyes opened wide when he recognized who it was. But no, he must have died at that battle! It's impossible to be…

"Gi-" he started, but his visitor hit him square in the jaw.

"Yes, it's me," he confirmed. "And we're gonna have fun, daddy."

Another strong kick to the stomach sent bile up his throat, then Gituku patted him on the shoulder – only with extended claws, leaving tiny, but painful marks.

"We're gonna play all the games you taught me until night falls," he said, making a long, careful slash on his shoulder blade. The old, tortured hyena wanted to scream, to plead for mercy, but his voice was shaky and quiet even when nothing bad was happening to him.

"And you're gonna like it as much as me and mom did, daddy," he added, tearing a piece of meat out of his hind leg. A need to yell in pain caused him to open his mouth, which resulted in him almost chocking on the substance in his throat, then vomiting it.

"Oh, don't worry, we've barely started," Gituku said heinously.

A cruel laughter escaped his throat as he placed another blow on his father's body.


	2. Machinations

**Author's Notes:**

Thanks for the reviews! To Starzinmieyez - I'm not saying "no".

I'd also like to inform you that I'm leaving for two weeks tomorrow, so don't expect another chapter sooner than in three weeks' time.

Enjoy!

* * *

Back in the trio's skull, Shenzi laid Banzai in the spot he usually took while sleeping, then turned to the other two.

"Shenzi, I can explain-" T began, but Shenzi raised a paw, silencing her.

"I told you it's not gonna be easy, but our dispute can wait," she said harshly. "You may not know the full extent of Banzai's feelings towards Gituku since you never actually saw them standin' against each othah – save for the battle at Priderock, but the circumstances were different then. Now, I want ya to listen carefully. Gituku's not leaving this graveyard without company, so I want you to go to Maumbu and organize a group that will patrol our border with Pridelands, day and night. Ed will go with ya for everybody to know you're repeating my exact words."

"What about the inner graveyard? He could escape that way," T remarked.

"It's a long way to go, he would need at least a day to get anywhere," Shenzi continued, never dropping her stern tone. "And we'd notice that because you're gonna go an' check on 'im every single day. With escort, don'cha worry, but I doubt you're gonna like it anyway."

T nodded, acknowledging the new chore obediently.

"Now go," Shenzi said lighter. "You caused quite a stir in the graveyard, but even this doesn't qualify you to undergo Banzai's madness once he recovers. But take your time during this appointment and I should have him right where I want him, ok?"

"Sure," T said.

Ed nodded his head and both left, leaving their two friends alone.

"Heck of a proud leader my mother would be now," Shenzi muttered to herself. "Letting a murderer back into the clan, knocking cold my…" she hesitated for a moment, but decided it wasn't a good time for such thoughts, "…friend."

She examined the place she hit Banzai in. He was sure to feel this for a few days; she had to put much strength into the blow to ensure knocking him out immediately – Banzai was quite a scraper and a lighter one might not have been enough.

She lay down near him, deciding to wait until he regains consciousness. There was much to consider for her, so she could use the – for once – silent company of Banzai.

The sudden reappearing of Gituku only added to the rising pile of problems. Of course, it was still better than back in the days when she unstoppably had to deal with clan's hunger – but she was too focused on the contemporary problems to notice that.

Gituku had to leave somewhere – and though she doubted he would have problems finding a place for himself, there was always the possibility that he'd kick somebody out of their home… but he was too smart to do such an obvious error. He could threaten somebody to get hold of their abode. And even if he did find a place for him without causing much problems, he was bound to be a reason for new complaints; who would want a neighbor who betrayed his clan?

Whomever Maumbu and T would choose to stand guard at the graveyard's border, won't be exactly happy either; and with the width to cover, that meant dozens of hyenas.

T's escort for her visits had also had to be chosen carefully. Banzai was an obviously wrong choice, so was she; Ed could be provoked by Gituku as well. Kamau wasn't a good pick either, since his attitude towards Gituku was unclear. The guardian had to be strong, but calm… and hold no personal grudge against Gituku. He may have looked miserable, but when it came to Gituku, Shenzi knew better than to trust the appearance.

Suddenly, it hit her: Bongani! Good fighter, undoubtedly loyal, calm as a toad in the sun…

Her train of thought was stopped as Banzai groaned and coughed after taking a deep breath.

"What happened, where is he?" he asked in a raspy, barely audible voice. "And what's up with my throat?"

"Sit up, Banzai," she commanded.

She walked up to him after he obeyed. So close, that Banzai raised a brow at what was she up to. Only after she had laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her front legs around him, did he understand.

"Wow, I thought those dreams ended long time ago," he said silently.

"About those questions you had," Shenzi ignored his words. "I spared Gituku and let him stay in our clan so that he could prove he's back to normal."

"WHAT?" Banzai screamed gruffly and tried to break free – but Shenzi had him in a firm lock. "How could you believe that scum, that unworthy excuse of a hyena, that, that…"

"Ok, that's enough," she interrupted him. "It is a shocking decision, but I know that you will trust in it, understanding that I wouldn't take it if it wasn't right."

"Yes," he said faintly.

"Sorry honey, can't hear ya."

"I said yes, I trust in your decision," he repeated, louder this time.

"That's better," she said, releasing him.

As soon as she took a step back, he leapt towards the exit from the skull – only to trip on the purposely placed Shenzi's leg.

"Banzai, Banzai, when will you finally understand you cannot surprise me?" she smirked, blocking the only exit from the skull. "Now listen, and listen carefully: until Gituku does something stupid, you are not to touch him."

"What if he provokes me?" he asked, but Shenzi didn't answer, noticing he started thinking hard.

"Until?" he finally stuttered. "Not IF?"

"See, you did listen to me," she smiled. "The only purpose Gituku might have had in returning here is preparing some revenge, I know better than to believe all this »everybody can change« stuff."

"Yeah, he wouldn't change even if he was turned inta human," Banzai smirked. "Though it's nice to think about him that way."

"A human, huh?" Shenzi said, letting him pull her into this one. "Could there be worse?"

"Yeah, a meerkat."

After they collected themselves from a fit of laughter, Shenzi continued, "So, once more: don't you attack Gituku, I wanna find out as much about his plans as possible. And as long as Gituku believes we fell for his stupid trick, he's more likely to have somethin' slip outta his mouth. Plus, with T as my spy, he's doomed and she can think I supported her all the time."

"Well, great for ya. So, uh… anyway… what are you doing next?" he stammered.

A quick, unwanted thought crossed her head. It included them being alone, with T and Ed instructed not to interrupt them until sunset… and went away, shooed by the bigger, stronger part of her mind.

"I should go and help T and Maumbu set the guards," she said, barely stopping from sighing; she almost wanted the thought to come back.

"Shenzi… do you think we could… they will…" Banzai started, but as she turned her head to encourage him to end, he waved it off, "Eh, never mind."

"Never mind then, it is," she said under her breath, leaving.

"Great," Banzai mentally slapped himself, "now what do I do?" Suddenly, his eyes lit up. "Hey Shenzi, wait up!" he bolted after her.

* * *

They found T and Ed sitting in front of Maumbu's den and discussing with him, just as Shenzi wanted them to. T looked at Banzai suspiciously after noticing them, but seeing they're both calm, she refocused on Maumbu.

"… so we could find one or two volunteers more, but I say it's better to start walking around and giving them appointments now. The sooner we have this job done, the sooner will I be able to sleep semi-peacefully."

"I see you're quick," Shenzi said, sitting next to T.

"Just what I wanted to say," T replied, looking at Banzai.

"How many names have you come up with?" Shenzi asked Maumbu.

"Over twenty," he replied, "should be more than enough for one shift, but you'll have to find replacements, too."

"I know, that's all I wanted you to do: compose a group that will do until I have time to find more. So anyway, who's first on your list?"

"Bongani," Maumbu answered matter-of-factly.

Shenzi smiled, "I'll save you some trouble then. I've just been to visit him and he agreed to both his appointments."

"Both?" T asked, perplexed.

"Yup, he's gonna accompany you during your _visits_."

"Oh."

"Well, who's next? I want to have them standing guard as soon as possible," Shenzi said, turning to face Maumbu.

"Before I start – won't it be better if we split up? This way we'll be done in no time – there's four of us, since Ed doesn't count."

"Doesn't count to what, dad?" a new voice asked from behind him. "Hi, Shenzi!"

Everybody looked at the newcomer, soon to recognize her as Kapuki, Maumbu's oldest daughter.

"Nothing that should interest you," Maumbu said a bit sharply. "And how many times did I tell you, it's »Matriarch Shenzi«."

"Come on, Maumbu," Shenzi smiled at the young female. "Just because you always wanted us to refer to you as »Mr. Maumbu, sir!« doesn't mean we want revenge."

"On others," Banzai added so silently that only Shenzi could hear him.

"You're planning something apropos of that returned murderer, aren't you?" Kapuki asked, her voice dripping with excitement. "Can I help?"

Shenzi looked at her, astounded. The deduction was extremely quick.

"Why no-" she started to say, but Maumbu, despite the respect he usually showed towards her, cut in and snapped, "No, Kapuki. Go home, mother's been waiting for you for over an hour."

"But-"

"Now."

"You know," Kapuki said in an offended tone, turning to leave, "this trick stopped working a few **years** ago. See you guys!"

Maumbu watched her enter their den, then looked at Shenzi, who was giving him a weird look.

"I support you as a matriarch, Shenzi," he said, "I don't stand against your decisions, even if they sometimes seem out of place. But keep your paws off Kapuki, I'll decide when she's ready for such duties."

Ed cackled and babbled something to Banzai, loud enough for everybody to hear… which proved to be a mistake.

"Why, you…" Maumbu growled and pinned his younger brother to the ground.

Shenzi simply directed her eyes at Banzai.

"He said something along the lines of »Will I live to see it?«" he translated.

* * *

Sun was already setting over the graveyard when Shenzi finally stood at the border, near one of the chosen outposts, and smiled.

"I want to see Gituku trying to sneak this way," she said.

"Not gonna happen while I'm here, matriarch," the hyena chosen to guard from here saluted.

"Very well, next shift is to change you at dawn, until then… stay alert."

"Uh… if I may," the guardian spoke up. "Are we to stop or inform you about anybody else crossing the border?"

"Not unless they are rabid predators, willing to take over the graveyard," Shenzi smirked.

Seeing there were no more questions, Shenzi started to leave with Banzai, T and Ed. They had been busy the whole day, recruiting hyenas for the new duty.

"I say, let's call it a day," the matriarch said lightly.

"It will be tough with Gituku around," Banzai muttered.

"Oh, stop being a sissy, Banzai," Shenzi sighed.

"I am not. Things just happen around Gituku, that's all I'm saying."

* * *

Kamau and Abeni were also headed home, having spent the day just as they planned, visiting several hyenas, not only friends and acquaintances. They had almost forgotten about Gituku – only to be reminded of him as they spotted their den.

Abeni shuddered, "What if he's waiting for us inside?" she asked quietly.

"I'll force him out, one way or another," Kamau replied. "He's only one big-mouthed brawl addict."

"I know," Abeni tried to smile. "But it's so unlike him to use such concealed threats…"

"You're right, he was never one to play with words. It only proves he had no true intention of hurting you," Kamau said as they stopped in front of the entrance to their home. He looked at Abeni and stepped right in.

"No Gituku here," he said reassuringly.

She entered the den hesitantly, looking around herself suspiciously. It was much too dark inside for her liking and it must have shown in her features, because Kamau sighed.

"Cheer up, dear," he said. "Imagine Gituku's face when he gets to see the effect of our plan."

Finally, Abeni laughed, having imagined the said picture. As Kamau joined her, she looked around herself once more. She was back home, in the comfortable place she shared with a skilled fighter. What wrong could possibly happen?

* * *

Night had fallen over an hour ago and the graveyard slowly silenced. All the cubs were sleeping and the adults were either sleeping with them or talking silently, not to wake them up. Only on a rare occasion did someone walk around, enjoying the coolness offered by nighttime hours.

Only one vaguely visible female hyena seemed to stroll between the silent abodes with a distinct aim. She passed several of them, not even stopping to look at them, then took a sharp turn and entered an undistinguishable den after looking around herself to assure no-one seen her.

Inside, she barely made a step prior to stopping stiff. In front of her lay two hyenas. One hyena, she corrected herself, and one corpse. The living one was unconsciously dealing blows of no strength and making slashing moves with retracted claws to the dead body beneath him. He was completely covered in blood – and it wasn't hard to guess whose it was.

"Gituku, you idiot," the newcomer said quietly, coming closer to the massacred body and its torturer afterwards.

"Wow," she spoke conversationally, "you really created a new definition for the word »mutilate«."

Unseeing eyes looked at her and, to her amazement, there were tears in them. The awkward moment lasted for a minute, after which the blood-smeared male started to gain focus. He looked at her consciously and smiled, revealing that his teeth were just as stained as his muzzle.

"Monifa," he muttered hoarsely.

"You beast," she smirked, "You really served 'im some _gnawing_ pain, huh?"

At that, Gituku turned back and his smile faded. To a stranger he might have looked emotionless, but Monifa could say Gituku was stricken with sadness. Nonetheless, he stood up and motioned to the body.

"Let's dispose of this rubbish."

* * *

The night was pitch dark and nothing could be heard around as Gituku and Monifa went through the graveyard, speaking in whispers not to draw unnecessary attention.

"Have you seen those guards? It will be easier than we ever thought," Monifa said.

"Yeah, those morons are so oblivious," Gituku agreed, "just as they've always been."

"Anyway… where are we going?" she asked, looking around, but since so many families moved after the alliance with lions was had been formed, she couldn't recognize where they were.

"I told you, you'll see when we get there," he replied, turning to a den on their right, "and I'm keeping my word."

She went inside right after Gituku and her muzzle immediately spread into a malevolent grin.

"I knew you'll like this," he mumbled, smiling almost as widely as her.

"Like it? Gituku, I love this. Finally, we can make it up to them for all this time they missed on starving and fighting for life in wastelands."

In front of them, Abeni twitched lightly in her sleep. Kamau was sleeping peacefully.

"You should have seen our dear Abeni's face when I told her about you," Gituku whispered.

"Wait 'till you see her face when I'm finished with this double-crossing tart."

They shared a wicked laughter, then stepped forward.


	3. New factors

**Author's Notes**

Surprise! My brother let me use his laptop while we were out and so I was able to type something every evening. I hope you'll enjoy with this one!

* * *

Simba was clinging to a rock face, trying to reach his father's paw to try and help him up. Below them, a never-ending herd of wildebeests ran, their eyes shining with a demonic, yellow light.

"Reach... just a little bit," he urged, extending his paw even further towards Mufasa's. He was about to succeed when a malevolent laughter from above stopped him. He snapped his head in that direction, only to see a vague silhouette of a lion in the mist that appeared out of nowhere.

"Scar!" ha snarled, as the newcomer stepped forward from the mist. It perplexed him to no end, but rather than his uncle, Simba saw a hyena he remembered as the leader of rebel hyenas that tried to take over the Pridelands.

"Let me help you," the hyena smiled evilly, coming closer and sinking his claws in his paws... that didn't look right like those he was so used to: with grey fur and of smaller size.

"Siim-" a booming voice called from beneath him with despair. He turned that way to see his father let go of the rock and start falling towards the stampede... only to change into a female hyena after a short moment. "-zai!" the voice changed as much as its user, but there wasn't even a smallest pause to the transformed scream.

"NOOOO!" a voice that wasn't his erupted from his throat.

He could only watch, nonplus, as the hyena he recognized to be Shenzi fell towards the death with thousand legs. What was even more intriguing – the background changed as Simba looked at it: the rock darkened and the wildebeests' eyes grew so large that soon the whole gorge floor was nothing but a weird, reddish-yellow glow.

He didn't wait until Shenzi fell to her destiny, instead turning sharply to look at his attacker. Everything went red except for this one muzzle, spread into a malevolent grin.

"Gituku!"

Inside the royal sleeping chamber, Simba awoke with a start with an image of Gituku still present in his mind, hatred slowly leaving his body as he heaved heavily. Ever since he was changed into a hyena, the dream would return to him every few days, completely replacing the one he once had about his father's death

It was still dark outside, though sun was bound to rise in several minutes, already lighting part of the sky over eastern horizon. Priderock was as silent as its surroundings, with most diurnal animals barely starting to awaken and all the nocturnal ones already dozing off.

Simba yawned and stretched, then looked at the silent form of Nala. It would only take a gentle nudge with his head to wake her up, but he decided against it, wanting to have some time alone. Maybe Rafiki could help him unravel the mystery behind his dream?

With that thought firmly placed in his mind, he went out and began a peaceful stroll through the grasslands.

* * *

The rising sun was slowly making its way through the ever-lingering mists of the Elephant Graveyard. Starting from the border, it lit the uncountable amount of skulls, bones and huge rocks, making the place look even scarier than it did behind the veil of darkness. It was also a wakeup call for its numerous inhabitants – and so, quite soon, dozens of hyenas left their homes to hunt a meal for themselves and their families. One silent figure was watching them go, smiling to herself. She really did it, she created conditions suitable to live for her clan, fulfilling the dream of every matriarch since the banishment of hyenas many years ago.

She looked into the skull she had just left to see her three friends still asleep. There was a carcass left from the last day, so they didn't need to hunt for breakfast. She turned back out and went in the general direction of the border with the Pridelands to watch the guards change shifts, placing herself at the very end of the group headed that way.

Just as she supposed, some of the hyenas stopped at the border and scattered to the outposts they were given. They might not have liked Shenzi's decision, but they knew better than to disobey her commands.

* * *

Back inside the trio's skull, T woke up to see her two male friends already tearing into the leftover carcass, talking about something. Before she could make out the topic, they both silenced, noticing her being awake.

"Uh... hi, T," Banzai said. "We were just talking about your… mission," he added awkwardly.

Ed rolled his eyes and uttered a question in his own language.

"Nervous? No, I'm not," T answered. Both males gave her an unconvinced look.

"Well, ok, I _am_ a tad nervous, but it's only because I don't know what to expect."

"From Gituku?" Banzai mocked thinking. "Let's see... lies, insults, threats, provocations, physical abuse... and you know what I mean-"

"Okay, now, that's quite enough," she stopped him. "He stated openly that he only wants to be let back to the clan, so he won't do anything stupid."

"Stupid? Maybe not. But believe me, Gituku _will_ do something eventually," he said despicably.

"Why are you unable to believe he changed?" she inquired. "Even when Shenzi gave him a chance."

Banzai groaned, but kept his mouth shut. Shenzi had trusted him with the secret and he wasn't giving it away. In turn, Ed asked her something.

"Well, of course she did," T replied as though it was obvious. "I would be surprised if she didn't place the guards."

Banzai and Ed looked at each other, perplexed. Finally, the older of them decided to speak up.

"Isn't that... you know, kinda... showing that she doesn't trust him?" he said slowly, so that she could understand every word.

"Let me put it this way: when Shenzi decided to give Abeni and Kamau a chance, was it easy for them?" Both males shook their heads. "See, it wasn't. They were to report to her every day, they were under constant observation, almost no-one trusted them. But time has passed and they have once more proven where their loyalties lie."

"Yeah, but it's Gituku we're talking about," Banzai pointed.

"Is he so different from them? I mean, okay, he was the leader of the five, but then again, the whole five led the rest of the rebel hyenas," T explained.

"Whatever you say, T," Banzai gave up and joined Ed, who was already chewing on the meat.

She shrugged and helped herself to the food too.

They ate in silence for some time. Shenzi was soon to come back and follow suit. Only after they were done with it did the leader speak up.

"I tell you, this sucks. I've asked every single guard about the number of hyenas leaving and returning through the night. The answers vary from no-one leaving to five fellas returning. The only thing everybody agreed on is that Gituku didn't cross the border."

"That's all you wanted to know from them, isn't it?" Banzai asked.

"Yeah, but how can I trust their reports concerning Gituku when they aren't able to present a coherent summary of their watch?" she replied. Banzai just tilted his head.

"Eh?" he elaborated.

Shenzi thought for a while to remember the words she used, then sighed. "I guess I spent too much time speakin' to them lions recently. What I meant was – if the guards don't agree upon how much hyenas left the graveyard and returned throughout the night, how can I trust the information they give me about Gituku?" she explained. Two understanding oohs ensued.

"What about-?" T started.

"Bongani is currently hunting in the Pridelands, he should be back soon. I suggest you give him some time to catch a breath, then go find Gituku with 'im. I want to know everything he'll tell you," Shenzi demanded.

"Well, what should we talk about?" T asked. "I know nothing about the guy except that he led the mutiny."

"Then you know pretty much," Banzai cut in before Shenzi could answer. "The rest is only a violent nature combined with little wits."

"You'll have to figure it out yourself, T," Shenzi said ignoring Banzai. "You brought it upon yourself, now you'll have to face it like an adult."

"So I will," she stood up and did a step towards the exit of the skull, only to be stopped by Shenzi.

"Where are ya goin' now?" she asked.

"To Abeni and Kamau," she said plainly.

Suddenly remembered of the conversation that those three hadn't wanted to continue in her presence, Shenzi grew slightly suspicious. She didn't want to say it aloud, since there was little proof to support her worries, but T felt the change in her mood anyway.

"They were close with Gituku, maybe they'll be able to tell me where should I start searching," with that, T went out, leaving Shenzi with a feeling of guilt and Banzai and Ed oblivious of the conflict of characters that had just happened right in front of their eyes.

* * *

As Simba went through the plains, he was astonished to spot several hyenas already up and hunting. Even the lions' hunting party wasn't ever ready that early in the morning. Every time he thought about it, he was more glad that he had agreed to let them back in the Pridelands. Not only were hyenas skilled hunters, thus deserving some respect, but also – should any new threat for the kingdom arise – valuable allies. Allies even more valuable when their previous hostility was taken into consideration.

It didn't take him long to reach his destination – a large baobab, towering over the savannah.

"Rafiki!" he called, bending his head upwards as far as he could. "Rafiki!" he repeated a little louder after there had been no reaction.

"De answahs are not always where you seek dem, my king," a calm, elderly voice came from behind him. He turned around to see the Pridelands' shaman, old mandrill Rafiki, standing behind him with a satisfactory smile.

"How can I help you?" he asked. "Should we talk about dreams?"

"How did you-?" Simba began, astonished, but the mandrill's all-knowing smile made him stop. Rafiki had his ways and he wasn't giving them away. "Yes," he agreed, covering his unfinished question, "that's why I wanted to see you."

"So tell me, what was the dream that brought you here about? Maybe togethah we will unravel its secret," the shaman said, sitting on a flat rock and laying his walking stick beside him.

Simba nodded and described everything he saw in his vision, trying to remember even the tiniest detail.

"...and as she falls down, the wildebeests' eyes change into a strange glow of indescribable color, filling the whole space beneath us. Then everything turns red and all I see is the muzzle of that hyena, Gituku," he finished.

Rafiki was sitting silently during the whole speech and stroking his beard in thought. A minute after Simba ended his tale, he stopped and looked at him.

"A combination of dreams you have den," he said slowly. "One is the horrible memory of your father's death – that's where de whole scene originates, why there are wildebeests, Scar and Mufasa, about to fall."

The shaman paused for a while and took his staff back into his hands, rotating it slowly as he started to speak again.

"Next, de memories of yourself being turned into a hyena come into de picture. That's why you are placed inside Banzai's body and watch Shenzi, not your father, fall to death. That's also why instead of Scar, you see Gituku," Rafiki concluded.

"So it's all that simple?" Simba smiled with relief. "It's just an old nightmare combined with the recent memories?"

"I'm afraid it's not," the mandrill shook his head pitifully. "Such dreams rarely come back without a reason... And dere is something more to this one: I don't know why does de background change, especially de wildebeests. What fate does await Shenzi? I have no idea."

"Wait, you think... this is a prophetical dream? That this will really happen?" Simba was most confused. "The alliance with hyenas has been formed, why should I be changed back into one?"

"I know nothing fah sure," Rafiki calmed him. "And I doubt anothah switch should evah be needed. All I can say is: sometimes it's best to look before ya leap... but sometimes it's not!"

"What do you mean?" Simba asked, perplexed.

"I mean you should _look_," the shaman said, emphasizing the last word and vaguely pointing something with his finger. After Simba directed his gaze there, he laughed and finished, "While I leap and leave some thinkin' to you, my king!" the last words came from the top of the tree, reached by Rafiki in several swift moves before his guest could even divert his glance back towards him.

Simba shook his head at the ape's antics. He might have been the king, but Rafiki still treated him like he would treat anybody else. He didn't answer any of the questions Simba had either; in fact, he produced some more. Nonetheless, he was glad that he decided to visit him.

If Rafiki wasn't worried about the situation, there was no reason for anxiety.

* * *

T entered Abeni and Kamau's den casually, having grown accustomed to visiting them over the course of several last days.

"Hey, Abeni!" she greeted cheerfully, but her smile faded at the sight of the pair. Abeni was lying with her head on Kamau's paws, breathing deeply with her eyes closed, while he whispered words of comfort to her.

"What happened?" T asked, seriously this time.

Kamau looked up and answered plainly, "Abeni had a terrible dream. Look, T, I don't want to be rude, but she needs peace and rest now..." he trailed off.

"Of course, I'll leave you alone at once," T said and turned to the exit, but looked back. "Just one little question," she waited for Kamau to nod before she continued. "Do you know where's Gituku? Seeing you guys were friends I figu-" she stopped, seeing Abeni's sudden outburst: as soon as she uttered the word »Gituku«, she snapped up, making her and Kamau's heads collide painfully.

He immediately set to silencing her, but, as fate had it, to no avail.

"Just forget about him," he pleaded silently, delicately forcing Abeni to rest in the same position she had taken earlier.

"Forgetting about friends? Tsk, tsk," a new voice said from behind T. Two heads turned that way sharply to see Gituku standing at the entrance. Kamau barely had time to snarl at him, as Abeni spotted him too and her eyes widened. Soon, a scream of fright arose in her throat and she made a quick, hardly successful, attempt to stand up.

"I see you guys are busy!" Gituku yelled over the tussle, as Kamau tried to stop Abeni from running wild. "I'll come back later, maybe with _company_!" he added. Abeni yelped and fought harder.

Gituku smiled cockily and went out. T looked at the struggle going on before her eyes and followed in his footsteps, deciding there was nothing she could do to help.

"What's just happened?" she asked, unconsciously voicing her thoughts.

"Not quite the same unemotional façade she usually presents, huh?" Gituku answered, looking at her curiously. "It seems that what's not visible publicly has to be released somehow in private."

T thought it over quickly and nodded lightly. Then, she recalled the reason behind her visit to Abeni and Kamau.

"Uh, Gituku...? Where could I meet you in, say, one hour?" she asked.

"You're quick, huh?" he laughed. "Won't you even ask me if I feel the same about you?"

"I didn't mean... It's not..." T blushed involuntarily. "I just wanted to speak with you," she finally explained, backing off a step to emphasize she had nothing on her mind.

"Why not speak here?" Gituku asked, looking around, mocking a try at spotting anybody eavesdropping.

T just motioned her head to the den they had just left. From inside, Kamau could be heard, saying repetitively, "It was only a dream, dear. Monifa's dead. It was just a bad dream. You are safe."

"Right," Gituku said slowly. "I would propose going to my place, but it would be most improper, wouldn't it? Let's take a trip through the graveyard instead, shall we?"

T hesitated. She was to have a bodyguard while talking to him and it seemed downright wrong to simply walk around and talk to the past mutiny's leader. But she would need a very good excuse to refuse now, not to make him suspicious. And if she returned later the same day with Bongani, that would make it a whole lot worse.

"Come on, I'm not gonna eat you," Gituku snapped her out of her reverie. "Plus, how do you think, what'll Shenzi do to me if I as much as put a paw on you?"

Reluctantly, she stepped forward. He seemed to be right. They were in the middle of the most crowded part of the graveyard, what could possibly happen?

* * *

Simba was well on his way towards Priderock, deliberating over numerous questions filling his head. There were many things to do for the king of the Pridelands even without additional trouble caused by weird dreams and evasive, thought-producing conversations with Rafiki.

He looked in the direction of the gorge where he had almost lost his life to wildebeests' stampede, trying to imagine the two familiar hyenas in a situation similar to the one known from his dreams. It was quite easy, but the next attempt – to visualize the strange glow below – was fruitless.

His eyes lost focus due the images Simba was producing in his head, only to snap him back into reality as a blue blur zipped before him, stopping on a nearby rock. It soon turned out to be a medium-sized hornbill, commonly known to be his majordomo.

"Good morning, sire!" he greeted lively, bowing slightly before his ruler.

"Morning, Zazu. What's new on our land?" Simba asked, immediately putting the matter of his unintelligible dream behind – the current problems of his kingdom were most important.

"There are some things of minor importance, sir," Zazu reported, subsequent to puffing his chest proudly upon hearing the phrase »_our_ land«. "As usually, a conflict has arisen between zebras and giraffes over the access to the waterhole. There are also uncountable pleas concerning changes of grazing areas."

"Why?" Simba asked, surprised. "Has something wrong happened?"

"With all due respect, sire, many don't agree with your decision to welcome hyenas back in the Pridelands. They say two species of predators are a tad too much to bear."

"I see," Simba said calmly.

"If I might... doesn't it concern you?" Zazu asked. "The herds seem to be willing to leave Pridelands unless the law is changed."

"If they were to do this, they'd had done so long ago, Zazu," the king replied. "In fact, I'm surprised the demands are showing after such a long time. They're just trying to win the peace they'd become so used to, having nothing to wager. Other lands are quite far away for an entire herd to travel; and even with the hyenas back into the equation, living conditions in the Pridelands are still among the best to find," he explained.

"So you have no second thoughts about letting the hyenas back into your kingdom, sire?" Zazu asked, his tone suggesting he wouldn't mind a negative answer.

"That's true, Zazu," Simba nodded once. "Even though I don't really understand why did they elect to live in the graveyard, I'm as certain of my decision as I was when I made it."

"Then the most intriguing news I have for you, sire, will be even more interesting," the majordomo bird announced. "The hyenas have posted sentries along their whole border with the Pridelands. The reasons are unknown to me, for the guards refused explaining anything to me."

"Most unexpected," Simba agreed, "is there anything more?" he asked, trying to focus on the present conversation as a list of things he needed to do spread in his head.

"Yes, sire," Zazu bowed and prepared to take off.

"Thank you then," Simba smiled and turned toward Priderock to continue his trek. Suddenly, he stopped and looked behind him. "Oh, and Zazu? I shall need your services in about three hours. I'd be glad to see you at Priderock then."

"Of course," Zazu saluted and jumped up, quickly gaining height. Soon he was just a speck on the wide sky.

And Simba was left alone with an overwhelming mass of things to do, problems to solve and riddles to work out.


	4. Disobedience?

**Author's Notes:**

Okay, so it has been a long pause. To be honest, most of this chapter has been written long time ago, I just had some problems with typing in the last one. With this one done, I think I'll be back to semi-systematic writing - though it certainly will get slower than in the beginning since you-know-what starts in a week.

For the time being, enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

Mornings in the graveyard looked almost exactly the same way every day – a hunting party would gather and leave for Pridelands, while other adults would look after their children or take part in some easier work, like moving huge boulders, because... well, nobody knew why, but since none was ever moved due to insufficient amount of muscle-power, there was no need to explain the motifs. And the cubs would normally try to ditch their parents, celebrate over successful escape plans, then start wondering what to do with their precious free time. Sooner or later, they all ended up back with their parents, asking them for an advice on what to do.

This morning bore little difference. Some hyenas were standing at the border, guarding it in case Gituku decided to leave the graveyard without informing its leaders about it first. Some were sleeping after having done their watch through the night.

Some left their homes to notice the only culprit of all the most recent changes strolling peacefully with a hyena easily recognized as Shenzi's adopted friend of a cryptic name – T. Most of them growled at the sight, but only a few spared a moment to think of some possible reasons for this "pair" to be seen together.

As for the two, they were walking in silence ever since they took off from Abeni and Kamau's den. T was looking around her absent-mindedly, trying to come up with good arguments to use in a quarrel with Shenzi that was bound to arise once she got to know about the form this meeting took. She almost forgot about Gituku, who was walking right next to her and observing her with curiosity.

"I see you're busy," he finally said. Suddenly dragged back to reality, T almost jumped up in surprise at the sound of his voice.

"Sorry," she smiled meekly. "What did you say?"

"Nothing so far," he replied smoothly. "And neither did you. I thought we arranged this meeting to talk?"

"That's right," T agreed, thinking hectically to prepare some plan for this conversation. "Where to begin..."

"Maybe you'd tell me this first: is T your real name?" he asked.

"And why would you like to know?" she answered with a question, immediately growing tense and putting a little more distance between them.

"I... just wanted to thank you properly," Gituku said defensively, honestly baffled by her reaction.

"Thank me?" now it was T's turn to be puzzled. "_You?_"

"You mean me, the bloodthirsty mutiny leader? Or me, the enemy of all living things, the most awful creature on Earth?" T didn't answer, instead looking at him suspiciously. "Or, should I rephrase it, was your surprise based on the fact that I led the mutiny against your friend or have you just heard too many of Banzai's tales?"

"I've heard enough," she said carefully. "But the deeds I saw you performing were much more convincing," she added reproachingly.

"Yes, I could suppose that," he hung his head. "Nonetheless, thank you, T. For saving me from certain death, for believing in me where no-one else could."

"Well, if you want to thank me properly," she smiled, finally knowing what to say next, "prove that I was right. Get along with the clan, try to undo your mistakes..." she trailed off.

For a moment, they just walked in silence, each looking elsewhere. Then Gituku looked back at T, smiling as though he just got a great idea.

"I'll do whatever I can," he said. "But it will be a pretty tough job, getting others to see I really changed."

"If you did," T added with a harsh tone.

"I assure you, I did. Nonetheless, I must dare to ask one more thing of you, T," he said pleadingly.

"And what would it be?" T asked, feeling curiosity's taking over her.

"Let me tell you my history. Maybe if you understand what had led me to the wrong decisions I once made, you'll be able to get others to believe in my change more easily."

T thought about it. She had to meet Gituku every day anyway, as commanded by Shenzi. A good basis for the conversations to begin was priceless... And it wouldn't hurt either if Gituku believed it was him who initiated the whole process.

"Sure," she nodded.

"Let me just show you where I live so that you won't have to ask others again," he smirked, gesturing to a nearby den. "And I guess we'll see each other... tomorrow?"

"I suppose so," she agreed. "Tomorrow in the morning." A quiet moment ensued.

"Um... I gotta be going, see ya," T finally broke the awkward silence, turning around and leaving for Pridelands. She felt she needed some silent, alone time in the green, peaceful land.

"See you, T," Gituku said evilly after she was out of the hearing range. "We'll see how much you like _my_ version of the story."

* * *

Shenzi was pacing around the skull, muttering something under her nose. Banzai, lying where he usually did, followed her moves with his gaze. And Ed, laughing quietly to himself over something no-one else could perceive was gnawing on a left-over bone, probably just because nothing more interesting could be found in sight.

"She otta be here already," Shenzi mumbled. "I specifically told Bongani to report to me with her once they will be leaving."

"See? I told you it only takes Gituku's presence to complicate _everything_," Banzai said to her.

"I'm beginning to believe you," she answered, still walking nervously.

A few minutes later, someone called from the outside, "Matriarch Shenzi?"

"Bongani!" Shenzi immediately stopped upon recognizing owner of the voice. "Come in!"

"I hope I'm not intruding during something important," Bongani started.

"No, I was just wondering about you and T," she answered truthfully.

"Is that so? I only came here to ask if you know where T is," he replied, perplexing Shenzi.

"She was to meet you long ago," she said, deep in thought.

"Maybe Gituku got her already?" Banzai piped up. Ed whimpered.

"Shut up, idiots," Shenzi snarled. "It has no sense. Bongani," she turned to him. "I suppose you were searching for T for quite some time now, huh?"

"I'm ready to offer more help, if it's needed," he responded, but she stopped him.

"Go ta sleep, ya look tired," she commanded. "We'll take care of our loss."

Only after he nodded and left did she turn to Banzai and Ed, saying, "You guys, go to Abeni and Kamau, that's where she said she was headed. I'll go check the guards, maybe they have seen something interesting... Plus, unless she passed them, she is bound to be in the graveyard."

Both males nodded and the whole trio went out of the skull.

* * *

Pridelands and the Elephant Graveyard looked equally peaceful as sun was climbing onto its highest position in the sky. Morning hunts were long finished and heat became hardly bearable, thus stopping everybody from leaving their shady hiding places. The only visible living beings were indefatigable herds of grazing animals... and graveyards' guards, mostly sitting solitarily in whatever amount of shadow they were able to find. On one post, however, a second hyena could be seen...

"Have I told you about the prank I pulled on my uncle when I was eight?" she asked her companion.

"As far as I remember, no," he answered, prior to looking around to fulfill his duty. "Amongst the dozens of pranks you've told me about there was none targeted at your uncle when you had been eight. I can recall five you've done at seven, though," he grinned, earning a playful shove from her.

"You're impossible," she laughed. "Anyway, I took this piece of meat and told him it tasted better when it was hot. He responded something like »It's hard to get anything, so don't be so capricious«. Y'know, it was back when living here was as tough as thinking is for a lion," they both snickered. "So I says: »But I meant it tasted better after I put it into one of the geysers!« He believed me, took a piece of meat and put his whole head into that thing!" laughter erupted from both their throats, only to be stifled after a new, strong voice became audible right next to them.

"So _that's_ why Ed keeps poking himself into those," it said.

"Uh... hi, Shenzi," the female said with an apologetic hint in her voice, quickly composing herself after the shock.

"Matriarch Shenzi!" the male reacted much more respectfully, striking a pose.

"What'cha doin' here, Kapuki?" the clan leader demanded, ignoring the male.

"I... decided to get some experience in guarding the border to have a strong argument against my dad's ones," Kapuki answered quickly.

"Right..." Shenzi nodded, speaking slowly and smiling wildly. "But I must ask you to stop disturbing this _absolutely_ _random_ male. By the way, what would you say if it wasn't me, but your father who came here right now?" she asked, put in a surprisingly good mood by the conversation.

"Holy pachyderm remains!" Kapuki screamed immediately after Shenzi had finished her question, then ran away, leaving Shenzi endlessly perplexed. She turned around to see Maumbu, looking at her crossly and shaking his head lightly. He didn't say anything, instead going after his daughter.

"Weird," Shenzi commented to herself, then remembered why had she come there at first. Turning around, she spotted "the random male" still standing at attention.

"At ease, Azula," she said, addressing him for the first time. "I wanted to ask if you saw T leaving the graveyard, but taking into consideration whom you were with, I won't be surprised if you know nothing," she sighed.

"Miss T crossed the border about an hour ago," he spoke unexpectedly. "She looked a little absent and was alone. After passing my post she went circa there," Azula finished, pointing a direction with his paw.

Shenzi was speechless. It took her a moment to compose herself and ask, "How long had Kapuki been here?"

"More than three hours," Azula replied plainly, but then looked appalled. "You won't get her into trouble for this, will you? Matriarch," he added quickly.

"Be at peace, she's safe. And I must applaud on your vigilance, Azula. Keep on this way and you're bound to get high in my ranks."

"Thank you kindly, matriarch," he bowed. "Oh, and by the way..." he added as she wanted to leave.

"Yes?"

"The Pridelands' king's majordomo landed a few hundred meters down the border, I think it's two posts from here. I know nothing more, but this seemed important," he ended.

"It probably is," she agreed. "Direct Banzai and Ed to me if they come here," she instructed, walking to talk to the hyena who spoke with Zazu.

"Certainly," came her answer. "Good luck, matriarch," Azula added.

"To you too."

* * *

"Shenzi! Shenzi!" Banzai yelled, running with Ed to where they were told they would find their friend.

They caught the glance of a guarding hyena sitting beneath a lone tree that somehow made its way almost to the graveyard, now to become an invaluable source of shadow. Then the sentry looked away, continuing to scan the border as she was supposed to.

Only after coming a little closer did the males realize there was a second hyena lying under the tree.

"Finally," she said, standing up upon noticing them. "What took ya so long?"

"Kamau was a bit... uncooperative," Banzai replied. "But ya won't believe what did he tell us after we made him understand it's important."

Ed nodded and Banzai opened his mouth to continue, but Shenzi stopped him quickly, "Wait, wait. Whaddaya mean by »uncooperative«? And what have ya done to 'im?" she asked, the tone of her voice balancing somewhere between concern and uncertainty.

"Eh, don'cha worry. He's just thrown some temper tantrum and I had ta explain 'em what I ask was important," he said as though it was nothing. Ed articulated something in response. "It doesn't count," Banzai replied defensively.

"Are ya sure it's the same Kamau you're talkin' 'bout, Banzai?" Shenzi inquired. "The unemotional, cold-blooded perfectionist?"

"Must have been something pretty unnerving to make him that touchy, huh?" Banzai snickered. Ed spoke up angrily.

"Hey, it's his problems, I don't have to know 'bout 'em," was his response, then Banzai continued, "Anyway, listen ta this: Kamau told us T left soon after she came to visit 'em... But she didn't go alone, guess who was with her?"

"Don't tell me..." Shenzi was astonished.

"Yes, and we checked it by asking some other hyenas in the neighborhood – our dear T and Gituku decided to walk together and talk for a while, then probably parted, but it's not certain," he reported.

"They did," Shenzi confirmed. "I also know where did she go. But there's even more to this situation," she said aggravatingly.

"Gituku's already killed somebody?" Banzai asked.

"Nope. Simba wants to know what is going on in the graveyard… And I doubt he'll be willing to listen long enough to understand why did I let Gituku back into the clan," she explained.

Ed laughed out a question, repeated by Banzai as: "Yeah, what are we going to do now?"

"Banzai, you go and find T, then bring her back to me. She's got much to tell me," Shenzi answered. "I'll go with Ed to talk to Maumbu. He may not be as smart as Rashid was, but he's still one of the best there are; maybe together we'll find a solution of the newest problem."

"Sounds good to me, where should I look for her?" he asked, then, after getting his answer, quickly departed.

"Let's go, Ed," Shenzi said, and soon the guard was left alone on her post again.

* * *

"Easy to say, find her," Banzai muttered, passing _yet another_ patch of high grass, then probably the millionth tree he had seen. "It's easier to find food in the graveyard that T out here."

He put his head under two thorny bushes to see what's on the other side, but all he saw was _more_ grass.

"Man, it would probably be easier to find a lion-" he stopped abruptly, as he spotted Simba not far from him. There was no reason to fear him, but instincts had done their part and rest of the reasons why he shouldn't want to meet the Pridelands' king appeared in his head _after_ he was safely hidden behind the bushes he had just examined. Shenzi told him something about the king being interested in the matter of sentry deployment – and he wasn't the right person to explain the situation, even though he _was_ the second-in-charge.

Fortunately for him, Simba passed him by, taking no notice of him as he was preoccupied by a conversation with his majordomo. Despite overhearing several sentences, Banzai understood absolutely nothing from their talk – it seemed as if long, complicated words were mandatory to use for everyone related in any way to the Pridelands' royal family.

Only after making sure the coast was clear did Banzai escape his hideout, returning to the task at hand.

And soon, he was painfully remembered of how hopeless this mission was. He was surrounded by a seemingly endless plain, covered with high grass, thus creating infinite number of possible hiding places. Plus, the burning sun wasn't making it easier.

Taking it all into consideration, Banzai decided to head towards the nearest waterhole – it was a direction as good as any other, but offered at least a short while of rest.

"T?" he called, before setting to look around grass, rocks and occasionally trees again.

After more than half hour, filled – as it seemed to him – with more than half a million possible spots checked, he arrived at the waterhole. Immediately, he bent down to refresh himself with the pleasantly cool liquid.

After satisfying his thirst, he looked up… only to see T lying on a close-by rock, facing away from him. He mentally cursed himself for not coming here in the first place. Still, he was given an errand to run, so he moved towards his friend… until a thought entered his head. As was his custom, he set out to perform it, never giving it a second thought.

T was lying peacefully on a flat stone she had chosen, completely enthralled in her thoughts. The place was chosen very well – the heat was balanced by a slightly chilly breeze, blowing from over the waterhole every now and then. All the circumstances were most advantageous for a quiet reverie.

Already, she had produced some arguments for an upcoming quarrel with her friend and ruler. She was in a middle of pondering over possible scenarios of conversations with Gituku, when suddenly, someone grabbed her by the hinder part of her body.

Startled, she tried to jump up, but the grip was strong. She looked at the attacker with apprehension, only to recognize him as Banzai.

"What… are you doing?" she uttered shakily.

"I heard you're hanging out alone with the types of Gituku, so I figured – if you value yourself so low, I might as well jump on the occasion," he answered, looking at her lustfully.

"WHAT?" T screamed and with a sudden surge of strength freed herself from his grasp. Immediately, she jumped off the rock so that it stood between them.

"Got'cha," Banzai replied, grinning.

T looked at him uneasily, still reluctant to let go of the obstacle between them.

"Y'know if that was a joke, it was one of the worst you've come up with," she told him, observing his reaction closely.

"'Course it was, come on… you know me, T," Banzai replied, trying to calm her.

"Ok… just don't do this again," she demanded, coming closer to him.

"Pretty well what I should be telling you right now," Banzai said. "You've disobeyed so much Shenzi's orders at once, it has to be some kinda record," he added sternly.

"Here it goes…" T muttered under her breath, so silently that even Banzai didn't hear her.

"I could probably tell you off some more, but I won't," that caught her by surprise. "Shenzi'll give ya enough, and by what she said, I'm already sorry for ya."

T hung her head; it seemed everything she did since she had got up today was somehow wrong.

"Well, c'mon," Banzai said, motioning in the general direction of the graveyard. "Your scolding won't get any lighter in time."

"Right," T agreed plainly and they took off.


	5. The scoldings

**Author's Notes:**

Perhaps for the first time since the beginning of my career at FFnet, I have nothing to say. Maybe a form of encouragement to leave a review...? Nah, it wouldn't change a thing.

Simply enjoy!

* * *

"Well, there you are."

Four words was all it took for T to know she's in deep trouble. Well, she knew that from the beginning, but only after hearing Shenzi's tone did it become obvious there was no hope for any preferential treatment. The younger hyena may have not known her leader for long, but she could already discern the moments when Shenzi was really angry. She would not scream then, just speak in a stern tone… which somehow only made it worse.

"I can explain everything," she said boldly, fully aware she wouldn't be granted a chance. Not yet.

"You better do," Shenzi answered. "'Cause from _my_ point of view it looks almost as though you were gonna change sides any moment now. I suppose you know your misdoings?"

"I do," T replied calmly. Cowering or apologizing wasn't going to help her in this situation.

"Let's hear it then," Shenzi demanded. Banzai and Ed, both present in the skull, looked at T attentively, also interested in her explanations.

She looked at Shenzi, determined not to let her see any hesitation.

"I left our skull in the morning, and as I had told you then, I went to visit Abeni and Kamau, hoping they would help me find Gituku. Before I could speak with them though, I met him-" she was going to say more, but Banzai's question cut her short:

"Did 'e wait for you somewhere? Or was he stalking after ya?"

"He wasn't ambushing me, I believe we met by accident. I was just starting to talk with Kamau and Abeni when Gituku entered their den too; I think he just wanted to pay his friends a visit," she stated.

"Sounds believable," Banzai conjectured, looking at Shenzi for confirmation, but instead of commenting, she formed another question.

"Did ya see any weird things happen there? Or were Abeni and Kamau doing something unusual?" she asked.

"Well, for one, something _was_ wrong, but from what I've seen, it was just a bad dream Abeni had. But I didn't have much time to find out, Gituku came almost immediately after me," T explained.

This time Shenzi glanced at Banzai; he and Ed simultaneously nodded.

"Go on," she instructed her investigated friend.

"Seeing Kamau and Abeni needed some time for themselves, me and Gituku left. When outside, I asked him where I could meet him, seeing as that was the purpose I went there for…"

"Why?" Shenzi asked simply. "Why didn't you simply walk away to find him later?"

"At the moment, I was overwhelmed with the whole situation and I've just done the first thing that came to my he-"

"That's what I would expect to hear from Banzai, not from ya," Shenzi interjected. "Must I tell you I'm disappointed?"

"No, but looking at it from-" T tried to defend, but was not given a chance.

"Did ya forget you were supposed to speak with him with Bongani present?"

"No, I just-" T stated, now somewhat irately, barely stopping herself from snorting as she was interrupted once more. Shenzi, however, didn't seem to notice the effect her rapidly asked questions had on her friend.

"Then why did you agree to talk with him without supervision?" she asked.

"NO!" T yelled suddenly, surprising Banzai and Ed and evoking a smile devoid of joy upon Shenzi's lips.

She breathed angrily, taking in the astonished glances from her male friends and an inscrutable one from her leader. Quickly reminding herself it wasn't exactly wise to throw a fit during such interrogation, she did her best to regain her composure.

"I'm sorry," she said, before continuing, "but I didn't have much time for thinking about the whole situation back then. Nonetheless," she added, stressing the word to make it clear she wasn't done talking, "I believe the decision wasn't all that bad. Gituku came in almost at the same time I asked Abeni and Kamau about his whereabouts, it's highly possible he had heard my question. If I had just escaped, how would I have persuaded him the meeting wasn't official afterwards?" she ended, proud of her deduction.

"You wouldn't," Shenzi simply stated. "It may not have seemed official, but I gave you your duty for the good of the whole clan. I didn't say you should keep it secret from Gituku either."

"But he wouldn't act naturally if he knew I'm visiting him officially," T defended herself.

"Yeah, like he would ever," Banzai snickered.

"And how are you gonna go there with Bongani without seeming official? You'll say you're afraid of him?" Shenzi inquired.

"I…" T let it hang in the air for awhile.

"You've got to be kidding me," Shenzi looked at her with disbelief.

"What?" Banzai said, unable to comprehend what they meant. Ed dubbed him.

"She wants to have her meetings with Gituku _alone_," the matriarch explained, her tone clearly indicating disregard.

For a moment, an awkward silence ensued.

"…and I thought Ed was stupid," Banzai stated.

"Why is it so hard to believe he's changed?" T asked, as Ed attacked Banzai without warning.

"If I didn't know them, I wouldn't believe Banzai and Gituku aren't brothers… or even clones," Shenzi replied. "So I _would_ know. And have ya fahgotten all the things Gituku's done not so long ago? Do ya need more proof he's dangerous?"

T didn't answer, instead just staring at her stubbornly. As they silenced, Banzai and Ed's fight became the only source of sound.

"You know what, fine," Shenzi said emotionlessly. "Do as you please."

She walked over to the scraping males and slapped Banzai on the head so hard his and Ed's skulls smacked against each other with a loud thud.

"OUCH! What was that for?" Banzai yelled as Ed lay down, holding his cranium with two paws and yelping in pain.

"For being the two idiots you are," Shenzi scoffed, prior to exiting the skull.

"Where ya goin'?" Banzai asked quickly.

There was no answer, his friend simply left.

"Shenz'!" he called, but to no avail.

* * *

_That evening…_

Kapuki quickened her pace as world around her started to get darker. She had been on a rather long walk around the graveyard with Azula – and as much as she had wanted for it to last all night, she had also known there was no reasoning with her father when it came to getting back early.

"I'm never gonna impose so strict curfews on my cubs," she silently vowed, having caught a glimpse of her family's place straight ahead. "Good thing Azula had something to do, saves us one awkward scene."

Several more paces and she entered the den, prior to announcing, "I'm home!"

No one answered, so she looked around her perplexedly.

"Well c'mon! I'm forced to come back so soon only to sit here on my own!" she yelled, lying down in the back of the den. "It's not like I can go and do anything now," she muttered, then lay her head on her paws.

Next thing she knew, it was much darker around and her mother was silently grooming herself nearby. Kapuki yawned and stretched her limbs, drawing Hasina's attention.

"I'm sorry, dear, did I wake you up?" she asked softly, stopping her activity.

"Not really," her daughter answered, standing up and coming over to her. "Where're dad n' Hasani?"

"Dad was teaching Hasani on how to hunt in the Pridelands today, they should be back soon."

"Figures I could spend two more hours with Azula after all," Kapuki moaned under her breath, turning away.

"Pardon?" Hasina asked, coming closer to her with a concerned look on her face.

"Oh, nothing," she moaned. "It's just so frustrating that I have to be home this soon every day! Will you ever give me any freedom?" she added accusingly.

"But you are free," Hasina responded. "We only try to make sure you use your possibilities wisely."

"You're treating me as though I was a small cub," the younger hyena whined, never looking up. "But I'm not!"

"Kapi…" the mother-hyena started affectionately, but was quickly cut short.

"I told you I don't want you to use that baby-ish nickname!" Kapuki protested angrily, jerking her head upwards and casting an icy glare in her mother's direction.

"It's for your own good," Hasina said.

"How does a nickname… Oh, you meant the rules," her daughter sighed. "I'm not even asking you to change them, seeing as how pointless it'd be, but tell me something beside the »my own good« theory, mom. The graveyard's protected day and night, and it's not like there's a murderer running around!"

"Honey…"

"Yes I know, save the repartee. What I mean is, I'm almost all-grown-up, I can handle myself… And Gituku's not here to kill anybody, he's seeking forgiveness. Just how would attacking me help him?"

"Like you said, you're a beautiful, adolescent hyena-"

"Fine," Kapuki grunted. "Never believed I could persuade you anyway."

"You take so much after your father…" Hasina said with a smile.

"Yeah, right," she replied sarcastically, prior to sullenly going back to her sleeping place and lying down.

It was not long after that she spoke up unexpectedly without even turning around to face the one she was addressing, "Why would you even marry him?"

"Excuse me?" the adult hyena asked, flabbergasted at the question. "You're pressing you luck, dear."

"No, I mean really-" she paused, then rolled around to look at her mother before explaining, "I'm sure you could have had anybody!"

"And what makes you think your dad was 'nobody'? Son of the third-in-command and a skilled hunter – does this sound like nothing?" she answered, smirking in expectation of inevitable victory.

Kapuki stood up before countering, knowing all too well how disrespectful it was to lie while speaking with somebody… whichever way to look at it.

"Not at all, I didn't refer to social position anyway… Look no further than Banzai to find a perfect example that aiming too high may be easily proven wrong," both females laughed quietly, though Kapuki did receive a half-warning glare. "But dad has certain… vices," she continued unsurely, dropping her ears as she finished, "Vices I probably partially inherit."

"Apology accepted," Hasina smiled proudly. "And as for the flaws of my mate… Have you heard what is the main characteristic of a perfect hyena?" she asked knowingly. Her daughter merely shook her head, causing her smile to widen. "It is naught," she said after awhile of building up tension.

Kapuki smiled understandingly, subsequent to widening her eyes in surprise.

"We're back!" came a voice from the entrance, soon to be recognized as Maumbu's. As he neared Hasina to share a loving nuzzle, Hasani approached his older sister.

"How'd it go?" she inquired casually, though having noticed a gleam in his eye she could already tell.

"Eh, not bad," he answered nonchalantly. "Almost bringed down a gazelle!" he boasted.

"Have you _brought _it with ya?" she asked, stressing the verb. "Y'know, so we could all awe at the sight of smallest grazer ever?" she snickered.

"Well, not really…" he replied, albeit not so proudly. "It managed to run away."

"Oh no, what will we eat now?" she said teasingly, mocking fear as she did so.

"Nothing," her father suddenly cut into their conversation. "Unless you have a good explanation for having disobeyed me today."

Kapuki turned to face her vexed father, trying as she could to think of best ways of avoiding argument. Mistaking it for stubbornness, Maumbu decided to rephrase his question, even more sternly.

"What were you doing sitting at the border, knowing perfectly well I disagreed to your participating in this whole stupid guarding idea?"

"I- I was just talking to Azula," she stated defensively, but suddenly her eyes lit up as she grasped something he had said. "'Stupid guarding idea'? I thought it was you who proposed the whole thing!"

"I did," Maumbu said unwaveringly. "I never claimed to have liked it."

"What are you trying to say?" Hasina asked, joining the discussion. "That there shouldn't be guards on our border?"

"That there shouldn't be a reason for their presence," he responded angrily. "That our leaders should defend their subjects, not put them into further trouble."

"If Shenzi's decided to do so, it's probably for the best of us!" Kapuki exclaimed all of a sudden. 'Who are you to question the matriarch's decisions?"

"Well, to begin with, a being capable of thinking for itself-" he began poisonously, but was cut short by his daughter.

"Are you saying Shenzi's not?" she demanded, her voice slightly shaking from the tension.

"Maybe; you certainly lack the ability as of yet," he answered harshly.

"So that's why-" Kapuki started, only to be cut short as Hasina suddenly exclaimed, "HONEY!"

Intrigued as to which of them was being addressed, both father and daughter paused to look at her.

"Could you please stop it?" she proposed calmly. "It's really not up to us to decide what decisions are made by our leaders. And until some point, it is not advisable to pry into it. And that means you too, Kapi."

"Whatever," Maumbu mumbled, before moving to the place he usually shared with his mate while sleeping and lying down. "I'm not hungry, don't wait for me with the dinner," he said, closing his eyes.

Hasina sighed, but joined her children as they helped themselves to a gazelle hunted by their father. For a moment, they ate in silence, but Kapuki soon muttered something about not having appetite either and went to sleep as well.

"It seems the rule is true after all," Hasani whispered after ha was left alone with his mother. "Like father, like daughter."

"Sometimes it's difficult, but I prefer to love them both," Hasina replied with a bittersweet smile.

Her son nodded, reciprocating the expression. Soon, the both of them decided to turn in for the night as well and the whole abode fell silent.

* * *

Banzai sighed as he looked at T, lying solitarily in the spot she usually shared with Shenzi. Their friend and leader seemed to have disappeared right after she had left the skull. They had searched for her for several hours before giving up; Shenzi knew the graveyard like the back of her paw and if she wanted, she could probably shun for ever.

Now, a few hours after sunset, she was still missing and Banzai had a strong feeling this wouldn't end good. And now, he couldn't even blame T for the whole disturbance; all she did was showing some compassion to Gituku… even if that made him wonder about her mental health at first.

On a thought of his life-long rival, he barely stifled a loud growl that started to arise in the back of his throat. After all he'd done, the darn scumbag had the nerve to come back and had actually believed he would not get torn into pieces! It haven't even been two days since the return and it was already plain as savannah that Gituku's presence was troublesome to the vast majority of the graveyarders. Many were summoned to stand guard at the border, others were simply feeling uneasy because of the ominous hyena staying in their vicinity.

Plus, it has added several duties to the already overwhelming amount of those she had had to shoulder. If only there was a way of getting rid of Gituku, he would be more than willing to take it… But, to Banzai's dismay, it seemed there was a counterargument to any reason he could come up with to justify the disposal of his enemy.

Soon, he entered a shallow sleep, full of Gituku's faces, all laughing at him.

* * *

Darkness has long taken over the whole world as the king of the Pridelands climbed the ledges leading to the pride's sleeping den. There were several things gnawing at his thoughts, but he contentedly allowed himself to put those away for awhile, feeling a strong need to relax before the next day of similar problems and worries would begin. It was also well-deserved; amongst many jobs conducted that day there was none performed worse than perfect.

Although mentally rewarding, the process had also been truly exhausting, leaving Simba with no desire to admire the natural beauty of his home, wrapped in the dark embrace of the night. Everything he wished for was a nice spot beside his beloved mate and a good night's sleep, free from transforming into hyena… in either way.

As he entered the roomy cave, all seemed to indicate his dreams were to come true very soon. All the lionesses slept in various places and positions, tranquility dominating over their motionless bodies. At the sound of his pawsteps, however, one certain female raised her head and greeted him with a heart-melting smile. Having reached her, he gladly accepted an offered nuzzle and placed himself right next to her, getting ready to close his eyes and drift away, giving in to comfort emanating from her soft, warm side.

"Simba…" her delicate voice made him overcome the urge to fall asleep, open his eyes and turn to face her. Only after she said nothing more did anxiety arise in the king's heart, quickly pushing tiredness aside.

"Is something wrong, Nala?" he asked fretfully. There was no indication in her facial expression that could support this thesis, but she only spoke up after a long moment.

"Do you remember the task we've once given to the unexpected tenants of our bodies?" she asked silently, looking him in the eye.

"You mean… the hyenas?" he muttered after awhile of forcing his dozing brain to work. Suddenly, his eyes widened. "You don't mean…?"

"It's done," she smiled, confirming his suspicion and nuzzled gently into his frozen form. He returned the gesture without even knowing it, his mind completely wrapped around this single information that, he knew that, was going to turn his life upward down. Already, he was deliberating over several security measures that needed to be taken once his heir would come into the world. Present problems started to vanish from his mind as he tried his best to think of any possible leak in the Pridelands' defenses-

"Simba," his mate's voice snapped him back into reality, making the disputed matters disappear for now. He put on an honest smile and looked at Nala with love.

"That's truly wonderful," he assured her. "I couldn't possibly wish for any better news."

The two shared another nuzzle before Simba gave out a prolonged yawn, unable to keep it in any longer. Nala laughed silently and whispered, "If the cub takes anything after us, it'll definitely be a handful, so we'd better make out the most of whatever amount of peaceful nights we're given."

"You said it," Simba answered, stifling another yawn as he made an attempt at trying to clear his mind as he rested his head back on his paws. There was much to be done… but not before tomorrow.


	6. Let conversations commence

**Author's Notes**

Gosh, when did all that time pass? I hardly have time for writing lastly, it's terrible. And after that month, I have no more than traditional 3k words for ya... But hey, you don't to read about my problems, there's this pantheon of hyenas waiting for your attention!

I think this particular chapter might score high - though the final decision isn't mine to make. Enjoy!

* * *

Sun got up yet another time. It ascended onto the sky slowly, embroidering every nearby cloud with gold, trying its best to poke its rays through any tiny holes there might be, seeming to be desperately craving to touch the earth. Not long after, it was offered the chance – and soon, whole Pridelands were immersed in its light. It squeezed into cracks, bounced on dew, tickled eyes clenching shut at the contact, used every puddle, every drop of water to try and blind any animal unfortunate enough to glance at it.

Despite its almighty efforts, however, the fiery orb could do nothing to as much as touch the land being so close to the Pridelands it almost made it look as their shadow. Courtesy of smoke, mist and ash, there was no way for any blissful ray to visit the inhabited cemetery.

During the times of Ahadi, it was popular to believe that its inability to reach that certain area made sun so frustrated, that it attacked the peaceful dreamland lying right next to it with a fierce power, sometimes with so much devastating fury it would cause a draught. Ever since the deal was made between the royal parts and the graveyarders, though, it was no longer advocated to shout "Curse those hyenas!" every noon, so the belief started to fade away.

Nevertheless, there were still some creatures actually enjoying the turn every morning was taking. To name one, there was Gituku, lying in front of the den he currently decided to call his, watching life around him from behind almost completely dropped eyelids. It was so amusing: just a second ago a mother hyena whined about there being no sun in the morning, which in her opinion made the place look sad ("I'd rather point out the lack of grass, abundance of dirt and bones, and did I mention your sorry appearance?", he thought); not long before that, some cubs ran by him, wondering aloud if their parents could punish them for leaving home while it was dark outside… talk about keeping your offspring in the dark.

Even those were nothing when compared to the comments his own self was evoking in the bypassers though. "Look, it's that dreadful murderer!", he recalled a snippet of overheard conversation; "Sleep while you can, bastard!" said silently someone he didn't know; "We're doomed", prophesied some pessimist, having barely looked at him. Every time, Gituku had to do his best not to burst out into laughter. Barking, spitting and cursing didn't get to him, he knew perfectly well the frightened mass of incompetently ruled fools would not dare say one of those things if only he showed in any way he was wide awake.

"Oh crap!" shouted an elderly hyena Gituku's lost interest for a few minutes ago. Careful not to let anybody notice his head twitching, he calmly refocused his eyes and quickly understood what happened – the darn retard must have failed to notice a rock in his way and tripped, landing in, to say it lightly, an uncomfortable position.

"Watch your mouth!" came an exclamatory reply from a den adjacent to Gituku's. He unemotionally noted the mood of the female hyena living there with her family was getting worse every day. Either his presence had something to do with it, or she had just decided to grace the world with some more of the useless spawn of hers and wasn't exactly keen on the accompanying feelings.

The male stood up clumsily, ranting as he did, "Well _excuse me_ for not having seen that friggin' rock! In case you went blind from crying over the fact you're living next to a well-known criminalist, it's damn dark out here!" he yelled, then turned around to continue his trek.

"Then develop some night vision, you lousy dotard!" Gituku's neighbor from the other side joined the quarrel. Judging by the fact the guy barely smiled at all, the silent observer guessed the best part of the scene was yet to be heard.

"Shut your bloody muzzles, loudmouths!" now really furious, the female emerged from her abode, glaring daggers at everybody in range. "There might have been my cubs listening an' I don't wanna them to use such dirty language!"

"'Stop looking down on everybody,' said a giraffe," was her muttered response.

The female huffed angrily, took a loud breath in, then released it, waved a paw and got back inside. Gituku almost groaned; it was this close to a truly fun event!

A long moment of silence followed, making him deliberate over possible actions. With no more fun to go round, he thought about having some breakfast. The idea was quickly rejected, as there was no hunger to be satisfied. Besides, his appointed meeting with T was to happen "in the morning". And despite the environmental proof being scarce, that was the time.

Before he could produce any other project of an activity, a foursome of cubs drew his attention. The group was moving and speaking in a way that was screaming to anybody more observant than a rock that they were up to something… And having spent more than a day back in the graveyard, Gituku had a pretty clear image as to what that might be.

"There he is, see?" whispered one of the cubs, pointing a paw at the seemingly sleeping adult hyena.

"Woah," the others echoed.

"I heard when they attacked, he was taking lionesses single-handed!" said excitedly a young female from the group. Gituku couldn't help a surge of self-proud rushing through his system as he thought of some past battles.

"Mah mama says 'e could kill a male lion if he wanted!" the thing was getting better any minute.

"Yeah, even Banzai had a hard time kicking his butt," the one cub that remained silent before finally joined the discussion. Without much need to think about it, the unannounced onlooker decided he didn't like this fellow.

"You kiddin'!" laughed the female, earning much esteem from him… only to lose it with, "He wouldn't stand a chance against Banzai!"

"Now that's a warrior!" one of the males exclaimed, soon to be backed up by the other two.

"There ain't a braver guy in the world," he continued, making Gituku gnash his teeth not to yell at the whole kith. But he had learned it, the hard way, several times: vengeance is a dish best served cold.

"You guys are brave?" the same cub that got so much of his loathe piped up all of the sudden.

"Well duh, look where we're standin'!" laughed the female, prior to slapping a high five with one of the males.

"I bet'cha you couldn't go any step further towards him," the darer said smugly, waving his paw invitingly in Gituku's direction.

"There, you're wrong," answered the female with a smirk, making several steps instead of one. "How's that, losers?" she smirked.

"I'm on," said one of the males, covering half of the distance between the group and the terrorizing target. "Beat this!"

The one who originally came up with the challenge looked at the only cub left beside him, but he just shook his head, giving up. The competition wasn't over, however, as its last participant started toward Gituku… and, in an awe-inspiring display of courage, delicately touched the adult hyena's side, sitting close.

He puffed his chest, proudly taking in the admiration glistening in his friends' eyes. "Brave like Banzai, ain't I?" he boasted.

"I'd say…" a voice slowly uttered from behind him, shaking slightly with barely contained anger. The cub turned around to see the no longer sleeping adult hyena towering over him, heaving with fury, fur standing on his neck and a look that could kill. He suddenly snapped his teeth, missing him by a hair.

The whole four of them were gone in a flash, screaming in fright as they sprinted away. Gituku smiled, but it soon faded.

"Scaring away a bunch of cubs, there's a great achievement," he sighed.

Unexpectedly, a strong smell hit his nostrils. He sniffed it in, quickly to discern the pungent scent as one of urine. This time, a frank snicker crept onto his face.

"Turns out the poor fella really was as brave as my dear _novio_," he laughed under his breath.

Having finally gotten up, he decided to look around, hoping to catch sight of anything entertaining. To his displeasure, there was nothing; not a single living being moving in his proximity, no events going on.

"Now what do I do?" he thought aloud.

"Go kill yourself," a proposition came from the den on his left. He didn't respond, as something else caught his attention.

"Well, lookie here," he muttered to himself, gazing at a certain female making her way towards him. Unaware of being observed, she was walking in a way that was very natural and slightly timid at the same time, making every bit of Gituku's masculinity tremble. That Banzai sure was a blind idiot if he could live with two females of such beauty and not get either… An idea suddenly popped into his head, so he stepped forward and called, "I cut!"

T looked up in surprise, not expecting him to be waiting for her… "Um… good morning, Gituku," she said carefully, before looking at him with curiosity and asking, "What do you cut?"

"I better spell it for ya," he laughed. "I see you, T."

"Oh," she soon joined his laughter. "Good one."

"So," he asked after awhile, "you're here to learn somethin' 'bout my past?"

"More or less. We don't really have to stick to it all the time."

"Glad to hear it. If I might propose one thing though, let's walk instead of sitting here. It'll be less awkward that way, right?"

"I guess so…" she agreed, albeit reluctantly.

"C'mon, I don't have no purpose in bringing harm to you, whatever Banzai might have told you. Plus, it'll be fun to show you some places I'll be speaking of."

"Any," she said with a smile.

"Pardon?"

"You don't have _any_ purpose in hurting me… Or so I hope."

Gituku smiled in response and turned in the direction he had chosen for their trip, waiting until she walked over to his side before they both set off.

"Now, I want to make some arrangements before we start," he begun after a moment. "At first, you won't probably believe or acknowledge some of the things I'm gonna tell you. Please, don't chime in with all the 'impossible's and 'I don't believe that's. I don't expect you to put a full trust into words of someone with my record, I only ask you not to discard those ideas, just store them as trash in your mind if you decide them to be worth only so much. But _do_ store them."

"O-kay," she replied slowly, looking at him curiously.

"Great. Let me begin with this: I have no idea as to why I was conceived. Why my mother, a smart and good-looking hyena she was, would agree to spend her life with a selfish, arrogant and cruel monster of my father."

"Well that's ironic to say of you," said T, earning herself a murderous glare. "Uh… never mind."

"Well anyway, I came to live in this world... and soon learned how hard was it gonna be. To put it lightly, my dad had a different idea on how should the society look. He believed it was males who were supposed to rule... and therefore, turned the lives of me and my mother into hell."

"Again, it's not like you behaved otherwise."

"Are we going to talk about my misdoings or the past?" asked Gituku, slight impatience to his voice. "'Cause if you doubt that, lemme assure ya I'm aware of what I've done."

"Ok, ok, calm down," said T meekly.

"Fine. Well, where was I? Ah yes, my _beloved_ father. I guess I could spare you the details, but since you seem so eager to compare the two of us, let me tell you how delighted I was every time my mother screamed in pain, getting hit for no other reason than his bad mood, how pleased I was to come home every night and see her in ever-worsening condition-"

"Revenge isn't getting you anywhere, you know," she hardly muttered.

"It's not like you behaved otherwise," he winked.

"Point taken."

"Anyway, those were the conditions I had to endure every, single, day. Though you'll probably dismiss the idea, at the time I was as innocent as any cub you'd choose. The fear – of my father, for my mother – was slowly getting to me, making me wonder what life would look like if I run away. Could it really be that bad? It sounds weird now, but then- Instead of daily beatings, peace, blissful solidarity in place of hate-breathing parent… That's when I met Monifa," he closed his eyes with a smile.

"Did she… make your life easier to bear by comforting you?" guessed T, making Gituku burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"I- I-hahaha-I'm sorry, it's just… No, she didn't comfort me. In fact, the first thing that happened between us was a nasty scrap. But chronologically… For my constant fear of going home, always being at a lack of strength due to the beatings happening after my mother had been too weak to stand between me and that beast, I was always laughed at. No cubs would ever play with me… So I had learned to get what I lacked by overpowering those who stood in my way. It soon appeared that I've been more accustomed to pain than anyone else and so could win most of the fights, which were plenty at the time being. I still believe that terror I spread was fairly justified."

"How so?" she dared to interrupt. "How is something like that right, if only for your conscience?"

"Well, since all they did was taunting me, knowing nothing 'bout me, I simply taught each and every one I could what did it mean to be beaten and scared."

"Real mature," she said with sudden scorn. "Even for a pup."

"And I guess you'd just grin and bear it, huh?" he spat back, getting irritated as well.

"Yes, I did," she answered shakily, struggling to keep her tone calm despite the explosion of emotions brought out by returning memories of her childhood. Immediately, Gituku's expression turned into one of understanding.

"Well then, if your father was such a bastard as mi-" he never had a chance to finish, as his body made a sudden contact with the ground. Looking up, he could see T pinning him down with a fierce glisten in her eye.

"**Never** insult my parents again," she said angrily, then turned away from him and run quickly. Nevertheless, her sobs were well audible for a few seconds before she disappeared behind the omnipresent piles of animal remains.

"Never underestimate anyone," Gituku muttered to himself, getting up. "Eh, since we're mostly done for today, I might as well eat something, that gal won't be talking to me 'till tomorrow anyway."

With that, he continued towards the inner part of the graveyard.

* * *

Banzai awoke to find T gone, Shenzi still absent and Ed… being himself. Licking the wall of their skull and rubbing his head against it in alternating turns wasn't exactly the weirdest thing he could do.

He knew pretty well what was T probably doing, though it was still hard to believe she would concede for something as crazy as deciding to spend time with that scoundrel without anyone to protect her. Not that defending him while the stupid traitor returned seemed sane. To think of it, T had already been acting kinda weird for a few days before Gituku suddenly appeared… That couldn't have any connection, could it?

Banzai tried his best to remember anything suspicious she could have said during that time, but he hardly ever paid big attention to the specific words used by anyone. And she wasn't much around anyway, spending most of the time with Abeni and Kamau.

Then it suddenly hit him.

Those two were friends with Gituku. If T was with them all the time, acting strange, right before the unworthy scum came back… The conclusion was horrible, but it made sense. There had to be a wide plot, perhaps with several hyenas included, and that could lead only to one thing… A new mutiny!

As something touched his back, he jumped in surprise and turned around nervously, only to spot a cackling Ed.

"Don'cha sneak on me like that, man," he said, calming himself.

"Why not?" a new voice asked from behind him, causing him to whirl around even quicker and glare at no one else than Zazu, the blue-feathered royal majordomo.

"And whaddaya want?" Banzai demanded with hardly concealed disdain. The matters with the lions and their servants may have been resolved, but the differences were definitely too great to be fully overcome over a course of several months.

"I am here to announce a royal wish to your leader," his answer came through gritted beak, making it clear as a day that the antipathy was reciprocal.

"Well too bad, she ain't here."

"I've been informed that this is the… abode she occupies. Seeing as you're probably something along the line of her personal assistant, maybe you'd be able to direct me towards her current whereabouts?"

"I dunno where she is, if that's what you're asking."

"Would you at least be aware of any future blank spaces in her schedule she might commit to the royal messenger?" teased Zazu, finding it particularly amusing to see the hyena chew over his words.

"No idea."

"Do you mean you have problems understanding me or you are uninformed in the matters I'm asking about?" He hadn't liked the errand at first, but now it was getting really worth it. "Because-"

"She ain't here, alright?" exclaimed Banzai suddenly, startling him. "An' I dunno when or where she's gonna be, so you might as well go'n'look for 'er for yourself!"

"Hmph, and here I was thinking that hyenas are slowly becoming as civilized as-" Once more, he had no chance to finish as Banzai suddenly snapped at him. "Savage barbarian!" yelled Zazu, already from mid-air.


End file.
